


Can’t help myself

by bottomxiu



Series: You Got What I Want [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t worry sehun doesn’t care, Filthy, M/M, No Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Part 3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Club, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Wall Sex, blondae, dom!jongdae, enjoy, frustrated minseok, idk what else to tag, mild punishment, minseok cheating on sehun with jongdae, minseok wants dick, oke this is enough, or is it chenminnn?, or maybe there’s a little bit of a plot?, particularly jongdae’s dick, sub!minseok, this is technically pure filth, xiuchennnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/pseuds/bottomxiu
Summary: Minseok finally gets what he wants...Or does he?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: You Got What I Want [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916431
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Can’t help myself

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK
> 
> and so is sexually frustrated minseok. 
> 
> enjoy this filthy ride, and have lots of fun, and please leave kudos/comments? >.<
> 
> \- max

A few days after the last dream he had, Sehun had told him that he would be sleeping over at a friend’s house, something about a gaming tournament, and that left Minseok with multiple nights for himself to try and find Chen. 

On the first night he was alone, he went into their shared closet and got dressed in tight leather pants and a slightly oversized black mesh jumper. He styled his black hair, straight with a side part, and put some shadow, smudging kohl around his eyes to hide the fact that he hasn’t slept well in weeks. 

Taking a final look in the mirror, and deeming himself pretty enough, he took his wallet, leaving his phone at home and went to their usual sex club.

  
  


Once he was standing outside of the building, he felt his nerves surfacing. He had never been alone in such a place before, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would do something like this.

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he walked inside. 

the place wasn't as filled as usual, since it was a Wednesday, he walked to the far corner where the bar was, and ordered himself a drink. 

He had never gone to the bar in this place before, always opting for the booths with Sehun and having one of the boys take their orders. 

It felt different this time. 

He scanned the room and quickly found that Chen wasn’t there. 

Sighing in disappointment, he faced the bar and finished the rest of his drink. 

Some people approached him throughout his stay at the bar, but he ignored them. The only person he would be talking to tonight was Chen. 

After downing four more drinks, he took another look around, and caught sight of a pink haired boy _.  _ He didn’t know what pulled his attention towards him, but after taking a closer look, he found that the boy looked familiar. 

_ Baek. _

He was sitting on the booth, talking to the big lipped guy from before. Minseok took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do. 

He left some money on the counter, and then walked to where the two guys were sitting. He stood awkwardly in front of them, and the big lipped guy looked up at him, raising a thick eyebrow in question.

“Hi.” Minseok awkwardly waved. 

The pink haired boy — Baek — looked up at him, his eyes widening a little, and then he looked away and back at the boy he was with. 

The other boy frowned at Baek, then looked back up at Minseok. “Hi, can we help you?” 

Minseok awkwardly shifted, feeling a little twinge of something he couldn’t really place. “I wanted to ask about, um, Chen.” 

Baek scoffed, still looking away from Minseok. “He doesn’t come here, anymore.” 

The dark haired boy looked at Baek with a frown on his face, then looked back up at Minseok. “He’s not here  _ today _ , but he might come by later?” 

“Oh… So he still comes here?” Minseok huffed, slightly relieved but also a little miffed at Baek for lying to him.

“Yeah, sometimes. His name is Jongdae, actually.” The dark haired guy said, Minseok’s mind processing the new information he received.  _ Jongdae… _ Even his name was beautiful. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.” 

“Oh!” Minseok jumped, offering his hand to Kyungsoo. “Minseok…” 

Kyungsoo shook his hand and nodded at him. 

“This is a sex club, not a company meeting.” Baek bit out, tone annoyed as he examined his nails in disinterest. 

“Uh, I better go.” Minseok said, looking over at Kyungsoo and giving him a small smile, “It was nice to meet you.” He didn’t wait for Kyungsoo to reply, immediately turning around and leaving the establishment, he could always try again tomorrow. 

He will definitely meet  _ Jongdae _ again.

———

Minseok muffled a sigh of frustration as he caught Baek’s judging stare from across the room, putting down his glass and standing up from the barstool he had been sitting on, he headed towards the bathroom. 

This night was also proving to be another failed attempt, and he was slowly losing hope.

Once he was safely hiding inside the surprisingly empty bathroom, he leaned on one of the sinks, berating himself for behaving stupidly and seeming desperate in front of Jongdae’s friends. He almost seemed like an annoying ex who didn’t know when to quit. 

“Jongdae…” he mumbled out loud, testing how the name rolls off his tongue. “Jongdae…” 

His name lit a small spark of excitement through Minseok, making him shiver as he repeated it to himself again.

Was he a pervert for getting excited over someone’s name? 

He honestly didn’t know...

Sighing to himself, he turned on the cold water, he patted his face a little to cool down the embarrassment he felt, and then turned the tap off. He reached for a face towel and was patting his face dry when he heard the door of the bathroom open. 

Not paying any heed to it, he continued drying his face, jumping a moment later when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind and an achingly familiar voice whispering in his ears, “I hear you have been looking for me.” 

Minseok’s heart beat twice as fast when he slowly pulled the paper towel away from his face, his eyes met the pair he had been dreaming of for what seemed to be an eternity. His shoulders slowly relaxed as he leaned his back on the sturdy chest behind him, Jongdae’s chin resting on his shoulder as he smirked at his reflection. 

“Jongdae.” He breathed out, feeling a swarm of butterflies try to make their way up his chest. 

Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him, most likely wondering how Minseok found out his real name. “Hey.” He mumbled, turning his head to the side, towards Minseok’s neck and taking a deep breath of his scent. “Missed you.” 

Minseok’s breath hitched in his throat, as he felt the other exhale against his skin. All Minseok could do was bite his bottom lip, keeping his gaze locked on the man standing behind him and praying to every god that this wasn’t another one of his dreams. 

Jongdae smirked as he caught his eyes again in the mirror, “Cat got your tongue?” 

Minseok shook his head, “I just…”

“Hmm?” Jongdae urged him, pressing a kiss on his neck.

Minseok’s breath got caught in his throat, and before his mind could register what he was doing, he turned around wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck as his fingers tangled in his blond locks. He pulled him close and crashed their lips together, causing Jongdae to smile into the kiss. 

His arms tightened around Minseok’s waist, and he pushed him back until the edge of the sink was digging into Minseok’s lower back. Jongdae bit his lip harshly, and Minseok moaned at the sensation, his lungs burning for air but he refused to pull away. Jongdae slipped his tongue past Minseok’s lips and was licking the roof of his mouth, the sound of their gasps filling the room. 

Minseok moaned as he felt Jongdae’s hands squeezing his ass through his tight pants, pulling their hips closer together and grinding against his hardening cock. He mewled in delight as he finally felt Jongdae’s stiff dick against him, wanting more and not knowing what to do with himself. 

Jongdae’s hand’s slipped lower, cupping the back of Minseok’s thighs and then lifting him up onto the sink. Minseok unconsciously wrapped his legs around Jongdae, pulling his body closer towards his, not once breaking the kiss. He felt his toes curl as Jongdae licked into his mouth, kissing him senseless and driving his heart wild. 

When Jongdae pulled away, Minseok was breathing harshly, sure that his cheeks were flushed a bright pink and his eyes were probably glassy with want. Jongdae wasn’t looking any better, his face was also slightly flushed, his lips red and swollen but pulled in a smirk, he looked extremely sexy, that all Minseok wanted was to pull him close again and kiss him senseless.

He sighed, tugging on Jongdae’s hair and tightening his legs around his waist. Once they were flush against each other, Minseok felt Jongdae’s heart beat wildly against his own chest. He leaned closer, kissing Jongdae’s cheek and then letting his lips trail to his ear. 

“I want you.” He said, nibbling on Jongdae’s earlobe and then trailing kisses down the side of his neck, his hands traveling down to slip underneath Jongdae’s shirt. 

“Wouldn’t your boyfriend mind?” Jongdae asked, wrapping his fingers around Minseok’s hair and tugging him away from his neck. 

“I don’t care.” Minseok mumbled, looking at Jongdae through his lashes, hoping Jongdae won’t back out. 

After a few moments of silently staring at each other, Jongdae smirked at him, he let go of Minseok’s hair and took a step back. 

Minseok whimpered as he bit his bottom lip, his cock was aching in his pants and he didn’t know what he would do if Jongdae left him now. 

“Strip.” Jongdae ordered, crossing his arms and staring at Minseok with that stupidly sexy grin on his face. 

Minseok wasted no time in doing as he was told, getting off the sink and then taking off his tank top, he slid down his pants, his aching cock strained in his black boxer briefs. 

“Keep your briefs on.” Jongdae said thoughtfully, “That choker too.” 

“I-is the door locked?” Minseok asked once he was done undressing. Now only clad in his boxer briefs and the wide black choker he wore. 

“Does it matter?” Jongdae asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

Minseok supposed that no, it didn’t really matter. All he wanted was to have this man and he didn’t care who would come and watch. He shook his head.

Jongdae hummed in satisfaction, moving closer to where Minseok stood, he put his hands on Minseok’s waist, his nails scratching Minseok’s back and making him moan and arch into Jongdae. 

His body was extremely hypersensitive to each of Jongdae’s touches.

Jongdae left a kiss on his collarbone before gently turning him around. “Bend over, your hands on the sink.” 

Minseok whimpered as he obliged, feeling shame travel up his spine at the thought of what he was doing and where he was doing it, but then this voice in his head reminded him that he’s getting exactly what he wanted, so he brushed the thoughts away and decided to enjoy himself, to hell with the consequences.

Jongdae’s hands softly landed on his upper back, sliding to his front and taking his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He squeezed the buds, pulling them, causing Minseok to hiss at the painful sensation. His cock was heavy between his legs as Jongdae moved closer, his hard-on pressing against Minseok’s covered ass. Minseok moaned as Jongdae’s hips snapped forward, frotting against him. It was so hot, his face felt like it was burning at Jongdae’s actions. 

Minseok closed his eyes and whimpered when Jongdae’s hands travelled down his back squeezing his hips and delivering another thrust against him. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you. Make a mess out of you.” Jongdae grunted while leaning forward and leaving kisses and bites down Minseok’s back. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Minseok let out a breathy moan at Jongdae’s words, not able to wait either. 

“Will you be screaming my name as I fuck you?” Jongdae asked, leaving a harsh bite on Minseok’s sensitive side. “Just like last time.”

Minseok whined, “I wasn’t—”

Jongdae chuckled behind him, “You were. Your eyes were begging for me while your boyfriend fucked you. Such a little slut.” 

“Don’t tease me—” he groaned, looking over his shoulder to see the sexiest look on Jongdae’s face. 

“So pretty.” Jongdae mumbled, he reached down to where Minseok’s briefs were, and rubbed his ass. Minseok wiggled his butt, wanting more and more of this man, he looked back to the front, crossing his arms on the sink’s edge and resting his forehead on them. 

Jongdae clicked his tongue at him. “Baby… I’m going to have to punish you.” 

Minseok’s eyes widened, lifting his head up and looking back at Jongdae. “W-what?”

“You don’t know what you did?” Jongdae asked him, and Minseok blinked at him, shaking his head. “Oh, but you should know. Did I allow you to move?”

Minseok whimpered as he realized his error, he was told to put both hands on the sink, not arms. “I- I’m sorry…” 

“That’s okay.” Jongdae said as he rubbed Minseok’s ass. “Since it’s the first time, how about something mild?” He mused, “What if I spank you? Do you know the color system?”

“Yes I do, g-green.” Minseok muttered quietly, anticipation bubbling up in his stomach. He never thought he would be into something like this, but here he was, cock twitching at the thought of being punished.

“I have to be sure first, what does it stand for?”

Minseok swallowed the urge to huff, knowing that this was good, Jongdae was making sure he was comfortable and that he knew his safe words and that was a good thing. “It means go. Yellow is to slow down or stop for a little bit and Red is to stop at once.”

“Good, so what’s your color?”

“Green…” Minseok repeated, wanting Jongdae to just go ahead.

Without warning, Minseok felt a sting on his ass, the loud sound of the slap resonating in the tiled bathroom. He gasped as the sting traveled straight to his hard cock, it twitched and spurted precum inside his briefs. 

“Color?” Jongdae asked again.

“Green—” Minseok gasped out, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Jongdae leaned down, leaving a small kiss on his back before pulling away. The small gesture assured Minseok that Jongdae would stop the second Minseok asked.

“Count.” Jongdae whispered, delivering the second slap as soon as a breathy  _ ‘one’ _ escaped Minseok’s lips. 

He felt his eyes sting with each slap to his sore behind, the fabric of his boxers was thin and it provided little comfort against the assault of Jongdae’s hands. 

It didn’t hurt as much as it felt humiliating, yet thrilling. Minseok wasn’t a fan of being spanked, but when it was Jongdae doing it, the thrill overpowered the sting and shame, it felt so fucking good that it confused Minseok.

“T- ten.” He gasped as he felt the slap on his burning ass. His legs were trembling, his knees were weak and he was barely standing on his toes, his ass felt like it was on fire and Jongdae’s supposedly soothing touch on his sore cheeks wasn’t really helping. His cock was impossibly hard, straining against his boxers and begging to be touched. 

“You did so well.” Jongdae praised him and Minseok’s heart fluttered at the words. “So well, my pretty baby.” He mumbled as he kissed the back of Minseok’s head, his nose nuzzling into his nape as he left another kiss at the base of it. “Good boy.” Jongdae mumbled, traveling further down his spine until he reached Minseok’s behind, leaving a kiss on each of Minseok’s cheeks. “Such a pretty, good boy for me.” 

Minseok teared up, overwhelmed by the praise and how loving Jongdae was, he hid his face, refusing to meet Jongdae’s eyes in the mirror. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. Since you’re being such a good boy, I’m just gonna have to forgive you this time.” 

Minseok moaned when Jongdae slid his boxers down, revealing his ass. He felt the cool air on his heated skin, slightly soothing it. “Woah, it’s so red even though I haven’t spanked you much.” Jongdae mumbled, the back of Minseok’s neck was so hot, he felt like he was about to faint from embarrassment. “So pretty, all pink for me.” Jongdae rubbed his skin, sliding his boxers even lower.

“Jongdae,  _ please _ .” Minseok didn’t know what he was begging for. For Jongdae to keep going and praise him even more? For him to stop being so gentle because Minseok’s heart was about to burst out of his chest? For him to touch Minseok and drive him even crazier? 

“What do you want, beautiful?” 

“Your dick.” Minseok muttered, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Jongdae shuffled behind him, lowering his briefs even more until they were pooled around his ankles. He felt Jongdae’s breath against him, and before his mind could register what was happening, he felt a swipe of something hot and slippery on his hole. He gasped, unconsciously rocking his hips back. His breath came out in short gasps as Jongdae tongued at his rim, teasing and pushing a bit of it inside and then pulling out and leaving him empty and twitching. “Oh— Jongdae,  _ please. _ ”

Jongdae didn’t pay him any attention, and kept teasing his hole, licking and slurping. He prodded at his entrance, then pulled back. Minseok’s whole body shuddered at the feeling of Jongdae’s tongue, he wanted him so bad, he wanted his dick to fill him up and stuff him full of his cum.

“Ah— Jongdae  _ please _ fuck me—” he whined, wanting so bad to just turn around and pull Jongdae’s dick out of his pants and take what he wanted. 

Jongdae’s tongue continued prodding at him, until he wrapped both hands around Minseok’s hips to steady him and pushed his tongue inside. Minseok shuddered at the feeling, moaning breathily as his cock spurted more precum.

He whined, hiding his flushed face in his elbow crook while Jongdae teased him with his skillful tongue. “ _ Jong—dae _ more— _ oh!” _

After what seemed like forever, Jongdae finally pulled away, but soon two fingers replaced his tongue right at the entrance of Minseok's hole. They teased him, threatening to slip inside, and then gliding down his crack. “You’re so wet…” Jongdae mumbled, his voice so hoarse and breathy, that it sent shivers down to Minseok’s balls.

“Oh,  _ oh— _ ” the fingers went so deep in him, not giving him the chance to adjust, the burn felt so good inside of him that he couldn’t do anything but beg for more.

Jongdae chuckled behind him, pulling his fingers all the way out and then thrusting them in deep to his knuckles. “How is this, baby? Do you like it?” 

“ _ Yes,  _ fuck yes,  _ faster _ please—” Minseok gasped out, rocking back on the fingers that were slowly driving him insane. 

Jongdae’s fingers sped up, stretching him and scissoring his hole open for his cock. His wide glorious cock that Minseok missed so  _ fucking _ much. He felt sliva trailing down his chin, his short breathy gasps filling the room. 

Soon, a third finger joined the others, stretching him even further and drilling him deeper. “Jongdae—  _ Oh _ , please I want your cock.” He whimpered between moans, “Please please just fuck me already—”

“Fuck, baby you’re so sexy begging for my dick like this.” He panted into Minseok’s ear, sending electrifying shivers up his trembling body. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Yes,  _ please _ please I waited for so long—”

Minseok whimpered as he heard the sound of Jongdae’s zipper open, he bit his bottom lip as he waited for the one thing he has been craving for more than a month now. He felt it as Jongdae placed himself between his cheeks, sliding his cock against his entrance. Jongdae took a hold of his ass, squeezing himself between Minseok’ cheeks, and started humping him, getting himself off against Minseok. 

He was breathing roughly behind him, his dick felt impossibly heavy and hot against his rim each time. He whined as the head of Jongdae’s cock got caught against his entrance, rocking back against it and trying to make it slip inside, his hole was twitching, wanting nothing more than to have Jongdae fuck him silly. 

“You feel so good,” Jongdae rubbed his butt with his thumb, “Maybe I should just get off like this without fucking you.” 

Minseok whined in protest, tears collecting in his eyes as he begged Jongdae to just fuck him already. 

Jongdae pulled away from him. Minseok heard the sound of plastic ripping, and then something cool and slippery was poured on his entrance. Jongdae rubbed his dick against him twice more, and then the head was slipping inside. Minseok arched his back, relaxing and letting more and more of Jongdae’s hot cock slip inside of him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lost himself in the feeling of Jongdae inside of him, his cock was just as amazing as he remembered it, the head grinding against that sweet spot inside that left him craving more. He rolled his hips, grinding back against Jongdae and feeling the other’s dick twitch inside of him. 

“Can I move now, baby?” He asked, his voice rough and low, his hand that was holding Minseok’s waist was slightly trembling and Minseok realized he wasn’t the only one who was craving this. 

“Move, please.” Minseok moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back even more. 

Jongdae pulled out, then slammed his hips forward, causing Minseok to move with the force, the edge of the sink was now digging against his chest. 

“ _ Fuck— _ ” He breathed out, his moans slipping past his lips with each slow but powerful thrust of Jongdae’s hips. “Ahh- you feel so good inside—  _ Oh _ .”

Jongdae’s hand moved to Minseok’s lower stomach, right below his navel. Minseok was anticipating the touch that would soon be on his dick, but instead, Jongdae pressed against the skin of his lower stomach as he pushed inside him, causing Minseok to moan loudly at the tightness.

Jongdae chuckled, “I can feel myself pushing inside you.” he mumbled breathlessly, still thrusting against his prostate and driving Minseok insane with pleasure. 

“Wha—?  _ Ahh— _ ” 

Jongdae reached forward, taking Minseok’s hand in his and placing it on his lower stomach, right where Jongdae’s was earlier. 

He gave a powerful thrust and Minseok could feel his dick pushing against his walls, a slight bump was pushing against his hand. “ _ Fuckkk. _ ” He hissed, the feeling of Jongdae’s dick creating a bump in him was way too overwhelming. He moaned out, rocking his hips back onto Jongdae’s, and whining as Jongdae pressed his hand harder against his stomach. His dick twitched as he clenched on Jongdae, the other groaned behind him, moving faster and thrusting even deeper. 

With each thrust, Minseok felt Jongdae’s dick against his hand, making him whine and see stars. 

Jongdae wrapped his fingers on the back of Minseok’s choker, tugging him back until his back arched, shoulder blades against Jongdae’s chest. “Look at yourself.” Jongdae muttered in his ear. Minseok opened his eyes to see his flushed face staring back at him, eyes hooded, mouth parted open and a small trail of saliva going down his chin. He looked filthy, with his hand on his stomach and his cock stiff and flushed a dark shade of pink. “How is it like being fucked by me? Someone who isn’t your boyfriend?” Jongdae sighed against his ear, delivering forceful thrusts against his prostate. 

Minseok whimpered, “ _ J- Jongdae _ ,”. 

“ _ Answer _ .” Jongdae hissed, biting his shoulder. 

He wanted to shout, to scream that it felt so much better than anything he ever did before. That he didn’t want this to end and that he wanted Jongdae to fuck him for the rest of his life. 

He wanted to tell him how much he loved his dick and how nothing else could ever fill him up as well as he did, how it almost felt like it was made just to fuck Minseok. 

Instead he settled for moaning out “So  _ good. _ ” as he looked into Jongdae’s lust filled eyes in the mirror. 

His legs were trembling and he was barely holding himself up, when Jongdae suddenly pulled out. He whined at the loss, his hole instinctively clenching, itching to be filled again. 

“Why would you—” before he was able to finish his question, he was yanked up and turned around, butt on the edge of the sink as Jongdae sank back into him, his knees were held up by Jongdae’s elbows as he delivered thrust after the other, causing him to moan eagerly as he felt the stretch and drag against his walls.

Jongdae’s thrusts were harsh, sending jolts of pleasure straight through Minseok’s body. He could do nothing but moan Jongdae’s name as he fucked into him. 

After a couple well-aimed thrusts at his prostate, Jongdae suddenly stopped, the head of his cock digging into Minseok’s sweet spot. They were both having difficulty breathing, Jongdae’s bangs were sticking to his forehead, sweat trailing down the side of his face. 

Minseok couldn't help but lean forward, kissing the side of Jongdae’s cheeks as he clenched around his cock. “Come on,” he mumbled, leaving one more kiss. “Fuck me until no one but you can satisfy me.” 

Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him, his lips pulling into a smirk. “I thought this was already the case.” He pushed his hips forward in one sharp thrust, Minseok threw his head back, a wanton moan slipping past his lips. “You are already ruined. No one else can make you feel the way I can.”

Without saying anything else, Jongdae lifted him up and pushed him against the wall next to the sink. He slowly pulled back, then Minseok felt himself being pulled down to meet each thrust of Jongdae’s dick. He whined, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck and his legs around his waist as the other man fucked him into the wall, each thrust making him tremble and his skin tingle with pleasure. “Jongdae, fuck  _ yes _ !”

“You feel so good, baby.” Jongdae grunted in his ear, “So  _ tight— _ ”

Minseok couldn’t do anything but moan as Jongdae took him, his toes were curled and he felt a fire burning at the pit of his stomach, Jongdae was fucking him so good he could feel himself getting closer with each movement of his hips. He tossed his head back, not registering the way it slammed against the wall, all of his focus was on the way Jongdae’s dick was making him feel. He clenched Jongdae’s hair in his fist, mewling as he felt another dollop of precum escape from his slit. “I- I’m cumming,” 

“Don’t.” Jongdae hissed, “Not yet, baby, wait,”

Minseok whined as he tried to suppress it, he felt tremors as Jongdae continued his assault on his abused prostate. “I  _ can’t _ ,” he moaned out, his back was scraping against the wall with each thrust.

“You can, baby,” Jongdae grunted, his voice deeper and rougher than earlier, “You’ve been so  _ good,  _ I know you can hold out a bit more for me.” 

Minseok internally cursed Jongdae for playing with his weakness, the other probably guessed how much of a slut he was for praise. He whimpered, biting his lower lip before diving for Jongdae’s lips, their kiss was messy, filled with saliva and tongue, teeth clashing against each other as Minseok did his best to distract himself from the wonderful feelings coursing through his body. 

After a few more thrusts and messy kisses, Jongdae delivered a powerful thrust, then froze as his cock twitched, filling Minseok up with his spunk and painting his insides white.

Minseok threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt Jongdae’s hot cum fill him up, he reached down resting his hand on his lower stomach and feeling Jongdae’s slow irregular thrusts as he came in him. 

He kissed Minseok’s neck, licking and biting at it, as Minseok waited for him to touch him, make him cum,  _ anything _ . 

He felt his breath on his throat as Jongdae panted harshly. “Such a good boy,” Jongdae murmured after a few minutes have passed, “You’re so pretty, so tight, so good,” 

Minseok whined, his dick was still heavy between his legs, aching to be touched, just one more thrust of Jongdae’s dick against his spot would give him his release. 

Jongdae pulled out, placing Minseok back on the sink. He pulled his own pants up, zipping himself, before he started dressing Minseok. 

Minseok couldn’t help but blink his confused glassy eyes at him, what was he doing? He hasn’t come yet.

Jongdae carefully slipped Minseok’s pants over his legs, placing sweet kisses on them as he trailed the pants up, once he reached his thighs he bit down on him, before lifting him up again and slipping the pants over his ass. 

He placed him back on the sink, kissed the tip of Minseok’s dick before tucking him in his pants, mindful to not hurt him while he zipped them up. 

“What are you doing?” Minseok finally found his voice, softly asking the question. 

Jongdae just smiled at him, kissing him softly on the lips, before slipping his tank top over his head. 

“Jongdae?” Minseok whimpered, panting and face flushed, he didn't come this far just to be tossed aside, he didn’t cheat on his boyfriend just to be left high and dry.

“I’m taking you back to my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> you guessed it, one more part and we’re done~! 
> 
> i hope you liked this, now i go pour holy water on myself. byeee<3


End file.
